thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
Oliver's Escape
Oliver's Escape is an upcoming Thomas' Sodor Adventures special. A trailer was released on August 25th, 2015 in the UK and September 2nd, 2015 in the US, and a clip was finally released on the Official Thomas' Sodor Adventures website on January 16th, 2016. It was meant to be released on May 21st, 2016 in theatres, but it was replaced by The Big Race, it is high likely that the movie was cancelled. Trailer Witness the backstory of one of Sodor's Great Western engines. Oliver: Would you all like to know about my escape to Sodor? Toad: (sigh) Again, Mr. Oliver? Duck: Oh yes please! Of how he almost lost all hope... Oliver: Oh no! We've run out of coal! ...and escaped his old railway. Toad: Excuse Me! But can I come too Mr. Oliver. Oliver: Alright, but let's be quick about this. Will Oliver become Sodor's number 11 after all? Duck: My branch line's getting far too busy, sir! The Fat Controller: Hmm... Edward: We do need another steam engine here. Douglas: Aye, we do. Or will he meet the cutter's torch? Oliver: Someone spotted us! Oliver's Escape Coming soon. Plot It was a cool evening on The Little Western. Duck, Oliver, Toad and the Scottish Twins were all resting at Arlesburgh. Duck and Oliver were chatting about past experiences when a whistle blew. The engines looked up as a big purple tank engine puffed into the last berth of the shed. "Hello Ryan," said Duck cheerfully, "How are things?" Ryan sighed. "Not well, I'm afraid... I'm still getting used to the idea of having a branch line..." "You have Daisy to help, don't you?" Oliver asked. "Yes, but there aren't exactly a lot of stations. We just travel up to Harwick after passing a construction yard. I guess that place is a yard for supplies now. It just gets a bit lonely," Ryan replied. Oliver chuckled. "I was like that before I came to Sodor..." Ryan was surprised. "You were?" "Of course!" "Well, you don't know the stakes, Mr. Ryan," said Toad from his siding, "He was going to be scrapped on The Other Railway." Ryan gasped. "No!" Donald and Douglas smirked as Oliver grinned. "Oh yes, but I escaped! I still remember it all to this day!" "Oh, oh, can you tell me? Please! I'd love to know how much of a hero you are!" Ryan said quickly. Oliver chuckled. "Alright then, everyone! Would you all like like to know about my escape to Sodor?" Toad groaned. "Why do I say anything..." "Oh yes please! We have enough time to kill, after all," said Duck. "What about you, Donald and Douglas?" Oliver asked. "Aye, we might as well," said Donald. "I might get the spotlight this time...!" muttered Douglas.Oliver sighed, remembering all those years ago. "Well Ryan, it all started when I was working on The Great Western Railway..." Characters * Edward * Duck * Donald and Douglas * Oliver * Ryan * Toad * The Fat Controller * Daisy (mentioned) The rest of the Steam Team and the Other Railway Diesels are likely to appear. Locations * Arlesburgh Sheds * The Other Railway * Vicarstown Goods Depot * Ffarquhar Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * Tidmouth * The Smelter's Yard (mentioned) * Dryaw (mentioned) * Harwick (mentioned) Trivia * The special will be based on the Railway Series Escape and Little Western, as well as the television series episode Escape. ** This will be the first special since Gordon and Spencer: An LNER Rivalry not to feature Thomas as a main character. Category:Specials Category:Future Releases Category:Thomas' Sodor Adventures